cletonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Lammarese presidential election, 2016
The presidential election of 2016 in Lammari was an election, held in 1 July 2012, which saw the victory of incumbent President and Democratic candidate Roberto Chiambretti, former governor of Nuova Maraglia. The Pan-Lammarese Front also saw a steep increase of votes (452,657 against the more modest 24,141 from the 2012 election), becoming the third largest party, while the NCC plunged to a mere 6,243 votes (compared to 117,690 from the past election). 78.2% of the population (3,121,498) voted. Candidates Democratic Roberto Chiambretti in 2013.jpg|President Roberto Chiambretti'''Backed by Alliance for Lammari and Progress. of Nuova Maraglia (2012–incumbent) No Person.png|Former Governor '''Stefano Colombizzo of Agidamò (2000–2012) No Person.png|Mayor William Stalla of Quattrocastelli (2008–incumbent) No Person.png|Businessman Gianni Aulomoni of Algonchinia (1995–incumbent) No Person.png|Governor Lina Jannesi of Porto Gallarate (2012–incumbent) Withdrawn No Person.png|Activist Enrico Slauber of Merino (Campaign withdrawn in 6 November 2015) No Person.png|Comedian Edgar Q. Cerri of Merino (2000–2012) (Campaign withdrawn in 20 October 2015) United No Person.png|Member of the Parliament Adriano Cosuli'''Backed by Lammari Pensioners. of Algonchinia (2008–incumbent) No Person.png|Former Governor '''Vincenzo Eischner of Porto Gallarate (1992–2012) Withdrawn No Person.png|Member of the Parliament Edoardo Soncin of Sciaguezia (2012–incumbent) (Campaign withdrawn in 2 January 2016) Social Democrats and Laborists No Person.png|Member of the Parliament Paolo Xherdani of Monte Sannita (2012–incumbent) Green No Person.png|Chairman Katy Naggioli of Quattrocastelli (2003–incumbent) National Civic Union No Person.png|Member of the Parliament Gianmarco Pirazzoni of Porto Gallarate (2008–incumbent) Other parties No Person.png|Chairman Adamo Borizzi of Agidamò Pan-Lammarese Front (1991–incumbent) No Person.png|Chairman Gianpiero Lazzardi of Merino Humanist Party (2014–incumbent) No Person.png|Chairman Sofia Magron of Nuovo Barizzo New Lammarese Liberals (2015–incumbent) No Person.png|Activist Marco Luzzardi of Vavaschezia Ita Est Possumus No Person.png|Activist Giorgio Hirschenbaum of Sciaguezia Independent Backed by the WCP and the Moyakovskyists. No Person.png|Activist Oreste Nocci of Quattrocastelli Flame of Freedom Aftermath Roberto Chiambretti was "surprised, but not really" and thanked those who voted him, promising to make Lammari even better and more friendly to everyone. Adriano Cosuli was embittered by the loss once again, but he "sort of expected it"; Cosuli declared that his opponent had more ideas and planned them better than he could. The National Civic Coalition has plunged to the worst result it could ever achieve: 6,243, just above the required 5,000 to qualify to the final ballot. This severe drop brought some people, including the candidate Gianmarco Pirazzoni, to think that the Coalition might not make it to the final ballot in the next election. The Secretary and vice-presidential candidate Adalberto Ozzi stated that there are talks of a possible merger of the NCC, the fascist movement Flame of Freedom and the right-wing portion of the United Lammarese Party. The Pan-Lammarese Front saw a huge increase in votes, becoming the third most voted party in this election; this was caused primarily by a wave of dissatisfaction among voters of other parties, mostly the Green Party and the SDL; a number of sources cite an increased authoritarianism by Katy Naggioli (she was intercepted while saying that "if we Green Party can't win through good measures, we will seize power through extreme ways and our members will help this happen"). The party considered the option of suspending her from the party and either promote her colleague Alcide Marcotti or Alarico Bizzoccheri (the party later promoted Marcotti on 13 July). Marcotti himself compared her to Strößner, a move for which Naggioli threatened to sue. The SDL was unhappy with a status post shared by Paolo Xherdani, stating that without him, "the party wouldn't reach the ballot, or maybe even exist". He later deleted the post and posted an apology. Notes Category:Lammari